Ambient displays and whiteboards are commonly used to display information for presentations, developmental meetings, and any other environment for presenting information. Annotations tools may be used to provide a means for adding annotations (e.g. text comments, audio, visual, etc.) to information displayed on ambient displays (e.g. graphic object). For example, a new car design graphic may be displayed on an ambient display. Viewers of the new car design graphic by may add comments to the graphic with an electronic pen or any drawing device. Preserving annotation activity allows a user to review what annotations were made on the ambient display.